To Improve Human Nature
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: Sequel to 'Human Nature'. After saying her goodbyes our heroine (Yours truly) in 'Human Nature' is sent to a new equestria with a bigger role to play, even if she doesn't know it. from the Midnight Colt (Genderswapped nightmare moon) to the chaos twins Discord and Eris and even the changelings and king Sombra.


She woke up to find something impossibly tall and white looking down at her. Princess Celestia smiled at her warmly while her brain tried to process what the hell was going on.

"Hello" the Princess said.

"Hi..." the human girl replied nervously. "Am I dreaming"

"No"

"Am I dead?"

"No"

"Is this a prank?"

"No"

Each time time the princess's answers were calm and gentle and each 'no' left the girl more confused. Before she could ask another question the alicorn raised a golden-shod hoof to silence her.

"I'm going to ask you some questions alright?" The princess said.

"Ok" the human replied nervously.

"Am I correct in assuming you are the girl who answers by the name of L-?"

"How do you-?"

"Fourth wall" Celestia answered with a smirk. "Are you also a fan of 'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'?"

"Yeah, why are you asking me this?"

"Paperwork" Celestia answered dully.

"Huh?"

"You see.." the princess began. "It is my duty to inform you that you have been selected to journey a version of equestria chosen specifically for you in order to better yourself as a human through friendship and ponies".

"Why do I get the feeling you just referenced a fanfic I've read?" the girl known as Dragonfire2lm asked.

"Because I did" Celestia answered. "So do you accept?"

"What about-" Dragonfire began.

"Due to the Vardosian failsafe, time is frozen on your home planet and you will live out your life in Equestria, upon your death you will returned to your home at the exact time and place you were before arrival, with your human form restored to the way it was before arrival and with no recollections of your time in Equestria" Celestia replied almost automatically.

"Oh"

"There is no need to worry you will recieve training for whatever form you will have and guidence from your own personal friend and companion that will appear whenever you need them" Celestia explained.

"Seriously?"

The princess nodded and then smiled happily and gave a sigh of relief.

"Now then in order to determine what species you will be I'm afriad I'm going to have to read your memories" the princess stated with a hint of regret.

"What-?" was all the human could say as everything went white.

_Fear._

There was nothing but fear raidating from a human girl no older than six as she was dragged into the public toilets on a school playground. The sickly lime green walls and dark green cubicles would haunt her for years to come as her first taste of true fear.

She was dragged into a cubicle by an older girl, her vision went slightly blurry as something was pulled off her face. the memory was fuzzy as all that stood out were colours and emotion, oh she was so scared. And there the promise of threat as the older girl dangled the younger one's glasses over the toilet.

The girl threatened in the toilets was older now around ten, playing and having fun with a friend. it was pitiful to watch as over multiple play sessions she had trust and blind faith in her friend despite the fact thar things were stolen by that friend resulting in a chase. This continued for a while, the girl even lost her favourite toy and found it stashed under a demountable classroom.

It was day, one day where the girl's friend did the unthinkable, this time it wasn't a beanie or a toy that was stolen. it was the girls own glasses, hastily ripped off her face the young girl stood there for a second in shock.

And took off running after her so called 'friend'. Things went by in a blur, it was a miracle she didn't crash into a pole or another student. the chase ended full circle and another friend fished out the glasses from a toilet.

EEWW!

As the memories rolled on there were flashes of sadness of losing a friend, of wondering what she did wrong, but eventually high school happened and the memories were one of thoughts.

_Hey guys what's up?_

T-? L-? why aren't you talking to me?

Come on this isn't funny! what the hell is going on?

Guys? Did...Did I do something wrong?

Come tell me! Did something I do offend you? Was it something I said?

Whatever I did I'm sorry!

I'm sorry! Please just say something! i'll change, whatever you want just say something!

Don't leave me alone...

I don't want to be alone...

Omigosh today's the day my old friend from primary school has her orientation day today!

Finally I found you! Hi L-! it's me L-!

What? You don't want to be my friend anymore?

But why?

M-My reputation? But-But I've changed it's been three years since we last saw each other.

W-why? it's not fair.

The rest of this memory is washed away by unrivalled feeling of sorrow and heartache.

'sigh' Another day of this hell hole.

what do this lot want?

Oh yeah very funy not like I haven't that one before.

You know your teasing is really pitiful. You're what fourteen years old and you spend your lunch breaks bullying a senoir.

Fucking great they just stand there talking about me. I feel like a caged animal.

why don't they just leave me and my friends alone?

I think I'm starting to get paranoid, ariving at school everyday believing everyone who's not my friend is just trying to piss me off. especially that one guy in year eight. the bastard wouldn't be laughing if his shirt was on fire. heh that'd fun to see..

..Ok that last thought freaked me out a bit...

I'm hopeless, ugly, overweight with no social life, no boyfriend and my dream career at being an author won't ever happen. I mean I'm barely getting decent grades my grammar sucks and i can't do anything else right.

Shit now I'm crying, I must not cry, mustn't let mum found out she'll get mad, she get's mad when i cry.

Must not cry..damn it I'm hopeless.

I'll get in trouble if i cry...

The memory repeats over and over until something else, embarassment, takes it's place.

_Wow just look at me, emotionally unstable, irrational fears of consequences and abandonment, pessimism, depression and a two year bout of paranoia._

Bloody hell i'm messed up. Still it could be worse I mean i haven't been beaten or raped or anything.

oh I forgot the subconscious punishment thing...everytime I get a headache I try to suffer through it, I skip meals once a day, stay up as late as I can ( I think I might have some form of insomnia but I might be exagerating) and stuff. I know I should see someone about it, but why bother? I mean I've tried telling my mum (Tried is the key word here she just gor frustrated with me 'cause I was starting to cry), no point telling my friends not much they can do.

Good grief I need a boyfriend, or a life not sure which. I may not be physically scared but emotional scarring..yeah I got quite a few.

When her senes returned to her Dragonfire was aware that she was crying. Suddenly a golden clad hoof grabed her and she was embraced by the solar princess with both hooves and wet landed on her forehead and she looked up in astonsihment to find Princess Celestia in tears as well.

"It's ok" Princess Celestia whispered, barely able to form words. "It's ok..."

After a few minutes both the human and the princess calmed down and merely enjoyed the peaceful silence that reigned over them. Unfortunately there were more questions to be asked and more things to explain.

"Now then" Princess Celestia began after using a wing tip to dry her eyes. "Just a few more questions and some more de briefing and then you're off to Equestria".

"Um...ok I guess"

"Age?"

"20" the human answered.

"Gender?"

"...Female isn't it obvious?"

"Just checking" Celestia replied with a smirk.

"Now for your general appearance and any acccories from Earth you'd like to bring"

"Um the only thing I really want to take with me would be..I duno my pillows, my plush toy husky and my ipod i guess...and i have no idea what I'd look like as a pony...except maybe to have a short curled fringe parted in the middle with a long mostly straight mane and tail"

"Well you won't be a 'pony' in the true sense of the word" Clelstai stated.

"Huh?" the human said bluntly.

"You will a hybrid of sorts as your ecperiences in life has left your mind to troubled to graft to normal pony magic. You will be cross between a pony and a dragon and given the tittle of 'Dragon mage"

"Huh?"

"Originally they were called drakecorns a fusion of dragon and pony magic that theoretically could rival even my own" Celestia explained. "Of course that was never proven but a drakecorn was never born a pony, and very rarely ever born a dragon"

"Then what are they?" the girl asked

"They were creatures from other dimensions that had come to equestria either through DIscord's magic or their own devices and with the Vardosian failsafe in place many chose to live their lives out in Equestria but some couldn't exactly fit in with my little ponies. Dark pasts, trauma and other things prevented pony magic from grafting to their minds to allow a complete transformation, so with the blessing from the dragon king I created a new species with a form that was part pony, part dragon in order to compensate for the often troubled minds of those creatures".

"Oh and that's what I'll become?" I asked.

"You will and in order to better yourself as both a human and a pony, you will serve me as my undercover agent, though it won't be anywhere near as exciting as the name sounds" she replied.

"So I just follow your student around to make sure she doesn't get herself killed or something?"

"Pretty much and she is a he in this universe" Celestia said with a smirk.

"...Huh?"

The Princess only smirked. As confusion settled onto the features of the girl the white alicorn smiled and launched into another explanation.

"This world is slightly different from the Alpha-verse you know as 'cannon'. Ponies that were originally mares are now stallions and there are more to the personalities and behaviours of those ponies that you wouldn't notice in the show. Because of this things will work very differently in some cases but feel normal in others. For instance during your transformation- which you will be unconscious for of course- I will give the correct muscle memory and mannerisms of a pony that has spent their whole lives knwoing how to walk and fly, of course you'll need to learn some of the finer mechanics such as proper wing and hoof care but that comes later" Celestia finished.

"Any questions?" the princess of the sun asked.

"Just what will I be doing in Equestria during major events like the openning episodes for each season? In fact what the hell could I do during any of that anyway, I have no talent that I can think of, at least in human terms anyway...I'm not strong or fast and I'm certainly not smart-"

"Yes you are" Celestia cut in. "Just because your one true talent doesn't, or rather can't, be applied to the human world doesn't mean it can not work in Equestria".

"I don't get it" the girl replied.

"You have a unique imagination and a mind for the impossible of things, and with a fanscination for all things mythical and magical I know exactly what your special talent is" Celestia stated.

"Oh god I'm a mary sue" The human groaned.

Celestia giggled at that.

"No you are not, let me clarify; you will find it impossible to weild unicorn magic without the aide of an artifact or unless I grant you that ability. Even then you will be restricted to the most basic of the three 'T's' of unicorn magic: Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy. Your special talent is weilding magic wihout a spell formula, raw, ancient magic that only a dragon can weild. You will be no stronger than a dragon that is at the same stage of their life as you. You will also no stronger than the White mage of Canterlot, and even she has a large amount of seals on her power" Celestia explained.

"So I basically have to learn everything from scratch right?"

"Precisely" Celestia answered. "Just remember that even a dragon has weaknesses that can be exploited, yours no doubt will be extreme cold and a slight mental instability that comes from learning about a world so different from your own".

"Oh you noticed my 'lesson zero' tendancies huh?" the human jokingly asked.

"Now finally you need a new name and I have the perfect one for you" Celestia stated.

"Really?"

Celestia nodded and began a short speech.

"I welcome you to Equestria...Sunset Dragonfire"


End file.
